custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Steltian Predator Rifle
The Steltian Predator Rifle is a powerful long-ranged weapon developed on the island of Stelt. History As the feuding higher class species of Stelt furthered their infighting, requests for extremely destructive weaponry increased dramatically. Responding to the demands, an exiled Vortixx blacksmith created the Steltian Predator Rifle. Using a number of powerful or otherwise unstable enhancements, the Vortixx succeeded in constructing a lethal weapon that could take down almost any target in a single shot. The rifle instantly became a hit amongst the criminal population of Stelt, and a few even found their way onto islands like Zakaz. The weapon also became popular amongst the Dark Hunters. The weapon designers of Xia also succeeded at getting their hands on the schematics, but at this stage, the rifle has not seen mass production on Xia. Although powerful, the assembly costs are phenomenal, meaning sighting a Steltin Predator Rifle in action is a very rare sight at best. Functionality The Steltian Predator Rifle was built more for function than user comfortability. The rifle can cause immense damage with a single shot, so much that it can even make a dent in Protosteel. However, structural ergonomics were not considered in its design, meaning the weapon was built more for functionability than anything else. As such, it can be an uncomfortable or even hazardous weapon of choice. With this in mind, the recoil of this weapon is extraordinarily high, and has the potential to shatter the user's arm; only the strongest individuals can use it without experiencing bodily harm. In addition, the rifle is extremely heavy and has a low firing rate, which when combined with the kickback, has caused many to argue that the weapon is not worth the effort. with a Predator Rifle]] However, none can argue with its results, and it can penetrate any material weaker than Protosteel, even kinetic shields. The rifle is also extremely accurate, and whilst the recoil can throw off a shot sometimes, a well-trained sniper can use it very efficiently. The rifle itself is made of a unique form of metallic Protodermis, which is effectively self-cooling. After a shot is fired, the metal absorbs all the excess heat that is generated, then channels it into a small battery chamber beneath the barrel and recycles it as power. In combat, the Steltian Predator Rifle fires a electrified energy spike that deals out a considerable amount of damage. The weapon is also equipped with a retractable stand that can be used to provide stability when it is used on the ground. Trivia *The Steltian Predator Rifle was originally intended to be used by Skorr, though the idea was later scrapped by popular vote amongst the wiki community. *The rifle was originally intended to be called the Nynrah Harpoon Rifle, with a different function and origin. *In the early drafts of the weapon, the rifle was to be created by the Nynrah Ghosts. This idea was also abandoned. *The Steltian Predator Rifle's fundamental design was based off the BIONICLE Halo 3 sniper rifle created by YouTube member NightShadow697. Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:Ranged Weapons